Beautifully Broken and Healed: Part 1
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After banishing Aladdin to the ends of the earth, Jafar has his way with Jasmine. *Remade and Co-Written with Data Seeker.


TITLE: BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN AND HEALED

By TwilightSparkle3562

Disclaimer: I do not own "Aladdin," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

PART 1

Beautifully Broken

…

Jafar laughed loudly and evilly as he turned his gaze toward Jasmine and her father who quivered in fear. Jafar finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Now, let's see," he said thoughtfully. "As ruler, what shall your fate be?"

Sultan attempted to resume as much dignity as possible. "Jafar, may I speak?"

Jafar actually found that amusing. "You may. But call me master."

Sultan groaned at the thought of being forced to call Jafar his master, but complied for his daughter's the sake.

"Master, you have taken my kingdom," he said slowly. "You've won. Do what you want with me, but let my daughter go free."

Jafar seemed to consider that, but then he raised his Snake staff and fired a red beam at the Sultan, causing him to be thrown against the marble wall of the palace.

"Father!" Jasmine exclaimed in horror and run over to her father's side.

"Yes, run to him, Princess," Jafar said mockingly. "Tend to your father, for it will be the last time."

Jasmine helped her father sit up and glowered up at Jafar, her eyes filled with rage.

"You monster! Jafar, I swear to you that when I get through with you, you will wish that you never tried to take over our kingdom!"

Jafar smirked at Jasmine. "Such spirit you have princess," he laughed before he turned his attention towards the former Sultan scowling at him. "Listen to me, old man, you still haven't' completely learned your place. You don't order anything however small from me. As for your daughter, I got plans for her."

Jasmine glowered at Jafar. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Indignant by the girl's insubordination, Jafar's eyes narrowed and bared his teeth. Jasmine's defiance faltered a bit. Then suddenly the sorcerer smiled evilly.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," he said after a few moments. "I'm sure I can think of something. But for now…"

He pointed his staff which generated red lightning which conjured up two guards clad in red attire armed with swords.

"Take them to the dungeon," he ordered to the guards, who then dragged Jasmine and the ex-sultan away.

Nearby, Iago had been watched the whole thing with silent amusement. He then flew back over to Jafar.

"So what's next, Jafar?" the parrot asked.

Jafar rubbed his chin thoughtfully at his parrot's question before directing his attention towards the decorations of the palace that had been made for the announcement of Jasmine's engagement to the fake Prince.

"I think I'll do some redecorating," he chuckled raising his cobra staff into the air and transforming the decorations from a festive ivory to a sinister dark red color. "Then I'll turn my attention to our special guests."

"Can I have my time with that cracker stuffing moron?" Iago asked, excitedly, wanting to have his moments with the sultan.

"Patience, Iago, patience," Jafar said soothingly. "I need to deal with some things first."

"Yes, master," sighed Iago as Jafar then glanced sideways at Genie who had resumed a normal human size, looking very grim at being forced to accept Jafar as his new master.

"Any more wishes, master?" Genie asked sadly.

"No," Jafar said crisply as he pulled Genie's lamp out of his pocket and brandishing it. "For the moment, I think I'll enjoy being the most powerful man in the world."

Genie frowned as Jafar walked away from him. He had nothing respectful to say. In his mind, the sooner this horrible man did his last wish, the sooner he would no longer serve him. But for now, all Genie could do was sit on the ground and accept his own new fate.

…..

Jasmine sat on the floor of her cell. She was scared, miserable and her hair was a bit of a mess. Her once beautiful purple dress that she had chosen to wear to mark this important milestone in her life was smeared from sitting on the dirty floor of the dungeons. All she could do was have thoughts of Prince Ali or Aladdin as he was known to her now. Though he had lied to her, she missed him and wished things hadn't gone so wrong.

Suddenly her cell door opened and there was one of Jafar's magic construct guards, towering over her.

Jasmine was silent, waiting for an order. The Guard gestured, motioning her to rise and leave the dungeon. Jasmine got to her feet and complied, following the guard.

As she exited the Dungeon, she noticed the corridors looked different, thanks to Jafar's newly acquired magic from the Genie. There was a red tint in the stone. She reached the throne room and froze. Things were different. Apart from the red tint stone, there were piles of treasure all around. Iago sat on a perch, wearing his turban. He looked bored. Genie stood not far away, looking very grim.

What Jasmine primarily noticed was the throne. The throne was redesigned from an elephant's head into a rearing cobra. Two torches blazed brightly on either side side, making the throne room seem like something out of hell. And there on the throne was Jafar.

"Greetings, princess," he said, sarcastically. "Oh wait, I just remembered. You're not a princess anymore."

Jasmine became livid at the mockery that Jafar was giving her.

"For all your power," she seethed with fury, "you're nothing but a traitor!"

Jafar actually smiled, seemingly unfazed by her insult. "I see you haven't learned your place. But soon you will."

Jasmine froze with fear. Somehow his lack of anger was scary. But all she could do was to wonder what Jafar was going to do away.

On a nearby perch, Iago was growing impatient. "What is taking those guards so long with that cracker stuffing moron?"

Later the Sultan arrived in chains, escorted by two of Jafar's makeshift guards who now brought him into the throne room like a chained animal.

"Father!" Jasmine gasped and ran over to him.

Jafar shook his head amused. "Yes, prin- I mean yes, girl, run to your pathetic excuse of a father."

Jasmine and the Ex-Sultan looked up at the man who betrayed them.

"Well now, I had time to think about your fate," Jafar said, getting to his feet and walking over to his captives. "You are both slaves to the most powerful man in the world. However, there is an attitude problem you both have."

He glared at the Ex-Sultan, placing his cobra staff at the ex-sultan's chin.

"You, for the most part have complied with my will. But you still tend to forget your place."

He then looked at Jasmine.

"You on the other hand have a very defiant spirit."

Something in Jasmine snapped and she suddenly moved and slapped Jafar in a fit of rage.

"Jasmine, no!" Her father pleaded while Iago and Genie gasped in shock.

Jafar yelled in anger and raised his glowing staff which fired a red beam at Jasmine; she froze in midair, motionless as if a statue.

"Jafar, please don't hurt her!" The Ex-Sultan pleaded desperately.

Jafar glowered at the old man. Then he grinned wickedly. "You're very amusing." He fired a red beam from his snake staff and the Ex-Sultan was magically clad the red and yellow outfit of a jester. He hung a foot off the floor from strings, he gasped as he dangled.

"Oh, bravo, Jafar," Iago cheered, clapping his wings. "What a performance."

Jafar turned his attention to Jasmine and magically released her from the suspended animation spell. Stumbling at first, Jasmine stood firm, ready to endure whatever Jafar had in mind for her.

"Now for your lesson in humiliation, girl" He sneered cobra staff glowed with power. "And trust me; you won't get off as easy as your father did."

He then conjured up a knife. He went over to the former Sultan and put it at his throat.

"Jafar, don't kill him!" Jasmine cried, scared for her father's life. "You have your kingdom and your powers! Stop this now!"

"Since when do you give me orders, slave?" Jafar laughed. "I am the ruler of Agrabah now and you will bow to me!"

Jasmine swallowed, her mind, body and soul was now full of turmoil. Fearing for her father's safety she knelt before Jafar like a faithful servant.

"That's a start," Jafar said gleefully, chuckling slightly. "Now remember, you are my slave and you will do as you are told or your father will die!"

Jasmine continued to kneel silently, feeling totally powerless due to the rising fear that flowed through her body.

However, Iago was now getting impatient, wanting to have his way with the ex-sultan who was now reduced to nothing more than a court jester.

"Hey Jafar, can we move this along?

"Hold your tongue, Iago," Jafar suddenly snapped, giving his parrot sidekick a glare. "I am in the middle of discipline."

Iago froze, unnerved by his master's sudden and fearsome temper. "Sorry, master."

The knife Jafar was holding vanished and he stared intensely at Jasmine, particularly the ruined gown that she was wearing. He raised a hand and a large mirror magically appeared. "A slave shouldn't dress in fancy attire. Even if it's gotten tarnished by dirt."

Jasmine stared at herself in the mirror. Her gowne used to be ceremonial attire, worn for important occasions, such as her announced engagement. And as Jafar said, it had gotten tarnish while she was in the dungeon. Without a second thought, Jafar gave Jasmine a very shocking order.

"Take it off, girl."

The Ex-Sultan and Genie gasped at such an order, while Iago froze in surprise.

"What?!" Jasmine gasped, looking at Jafar in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"You heard me, girl" Jafar said, glowering at Jasmine. "I want you to take off your clothes. All of them."

Jasmine could not believe the situation that she was in. Jafar was going to strip her of every shred of dignity that she possessed. She glanced around, wishing she wanted to run and hide somewhere.

"I'm growing impatient slave," Jafar barked, his voice growing impatient. "You will obey me or I will kill your father right here and now!"

"Don't listen to him, Jasmine!" her father pleaded, while struggling against the bonds of his jester costume.

Jafar used his staff and a gag magically came over the Sultan's mouth. He looked back at Jasmine with a sly smile.

"Remember, slave, your father's life is in your hands and if you don't start, I will kill him right here and right now for you to see."

Jasmine gulped fearfully as she stepped back. She moved her hands to the sash on her waist.

"Wait!" Jafar said suddenly, surprising everyone. "Start with those shoes first."

Jasmine cringed, aware that this was only the beginning. With effort, she stepped out of her gold slippers, and stood bare foot, waiting further orders."

"Now that necklace and earrings, slave."

Jasmine complied as she removed her jewelry.

Genie turned away, unable to watch. Nearby, Iago cringed, clearly uncomfortable with what Jafar was forcing Jasmine to do.

"I can't see this," he murmured as he turned and flew out. "Jafar, call me when you are done."

But Jafar wasn't listening to Iago. Once Jasmine had removed the necklace and earrings, she put them on the floor next to her shoes and waited her face full of dread.

"Now that headpiece and sash."

Jasmine complied and after removing her headpiece and the sash at her waist, she put them in the pile of her discarded items. She swallowed, hoping Jafar would stop with this humiliation. Jafar then stepped forward and ran his fingers through her long dark hair, causing it to become nothing more a tangled mess.

"Slaves shouldn't have such fine hair, you know," He sneered as he backed away.

Anger swelled in Jasmine, she glowered at Jafar, "I swear Jafar you will pay dearly for this."

"I doubt it, slave," Jafar sneered. "Now the gown."

Jasmine hesitated, not wanting to go any further with this humiliation.

Jafar was growing impatient. "I'm waiting, slave."

Tears were dripping down her face as the former princess complied. She placed her hands at the back of her dress and pulled it over her head and put it down and stood there; clad in nothing but a white shift that reached her knees. She trembled with fear, humiliation and despair like a scared little girl.

Dangling from magic strings, her father tried to scream and protest, but couldn't through the gag. Jafar suddenly frowned and looked at the Ex-Sultan, knowing that he needed to be removed before the next phase of Jasmine's humiliation could begin.

"Take him away. I'll deal with him later."

The guards grabbed the Ex-sultan and pulled him out of the throne room. As the Ex-Sultan was led away, a loud ripping sound of tearing cloth was heard, followed by a scream from Jasmine. The Ex-Sultan kicked and struggled against his bonds, his mind filled with both sadness and anger at the same time as Jafar had his way with his daughter.

….

Jasmine soon found herself kneeling on the floor, clutching a red blanket that covered her nude body. Her face was blank, though her cheeks were moist with tears. Standing over her like a conqueror, Jafar was frowning.

"I trust you know your place, slave?" he asked, thumping his staff loudly in front of Jasmine. The humiliated Jasmine gave a brief nod; still clutching the blanket about her like her life depended on it.

Jafar then gestured and the red blanket transformed into red shoes, pants, and a top. Jasmine stood up with a gasped, startled by the change. She moved her hands to feel her hair. It was now in a simple ponytail.

Jafar then gestured to a door that magically appeared. "Now go," he barked. "You will get your new duties shortly."

Jasmine carefully got to her feet and headed towards the door and went inside. She found herself in a simple room with a bed that was nothing like her own bedroom. Throwing herself on the bed, all Jasmine could do was sob her heart out. She painfully recalled how Jafar forced her completely undress before him and how he mocked and ridiculed her.

After a few minutes of humiliation, it stopped as if he had gotten bored of her. For some strange reason, he gave her the blanket to cover herself. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was a whim. Maybe it was part of his plan to make her submissive. Or maybe he had a shred of mercy- though she really doubted that. She was nothing but a slave to this horrible man.

Suddenly Jasmine's solitude was interrupted by a random and sullen voice.

"May I come in?" the voice asked.

Jasmine looked up in surprise. It was the blue Genie that gave Jafar his powers and the means to hurt her.

"What do you want?" She demanded causing Genie to cringe.

"I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry for what my master did to you," The Genie apologized.

"Why do you serve him?" Jasmine demanded indignantly.

"I'm a genie!" he cried, trying to at least defend his actions. "I must obey the one who holds my lamp. If I had a choice, I wouldn't serve him!"

Upon hearing this, Jasmine's anger vanished, once again replaced with sadness. She looked at the genie and felt sympathy him.

"So you're a slave like me?"

"Until he makes his third wish," The Genie replied, looking down at the ground. "Then I'll serve the next person who holds the lamp, whoever that is."

Jasmine sighed. She considered Genie lucky; at least he would one day be free of Jafar's power. Her thoughts then turned to Aladdin. She didn't care that he lied to her, all she wished for was that he would return and rescue her from this nightmare she was living in.

….

To Be Continued

Author Note. This chapter was about abuse and humiliation. Tune in next time where Jasmine experiences Post traumatic stress and the first step toward healing.


End file.
